Longinus Knife
The Longinus Knife, or Loner, is a melee weapon carried by all four members of the Bolverk Squad. The weapon's prototype is referred as Loner. Description The Longinus Knife is a highly corrosive, electromagnetic dagger which instantly numbs the victim at the slightest contact. While decently effective in a pinch, its intended purpose is as a suicide method for the members of Bolverk Squad. A simple stab with its blade will short-circuit the cyborg/android and cause a large-scale explosion powerful enough to take out a decent portion of a city. The knife can still function as intended even if the blade is broken. These weapons are allegedly coded with the user's DNA, meaning that a stab with the dagger will only destroy the user or something with a very similar genetic code. Perhaps to reflect this, each cyborg's knife is color-coded; red for Omega, blue for Xero, green for Kary, and yellow for Askad. Despite its marking as a suicide method, the Longinus Knife/Loner has seen more use as an offensive weapon throughout the series. This weapon and Kary's Glove are the only two weapons to appear or be mentioned in some way throughout the whole series. Appearances Xionic Madness 1 After being fatally wounded by XV's infected beings, Askad committed suicide using his Loner to destroy the incoming monsters, giving the rest of Bolverk Squad a chance to escape. Xionic Madness 2 Towards the end of their duel, Omega stabbed the alien being XV with his Loner. As the alien was closely imitating Omega at the time, it reacted as if it were a cyborg and promptly exploded. Somehow, Omega was able to survive the blast despite his wounds. Xionic Madness 3 At a train station, Omega and Xero encountered robotic versions of themselves that the Overseer had sent to terminate them. The robots proved to be the cyborg' equals by summoning weapons to match their opponents, so Omega suggested that he and Xero fight with their Longinus Knives. Not only would they be able to kill their clones in one hit, the robots would have no way of imitating them, since Longinus Knives are not meant for direct combat. All four pulled out their Longinus Knives at roughly the same time and fought with them before the cyborgs were able to stab their robotic doppelgangers. The resulting explosion destroyed half the city and their copies. Xionic Madness 4 During the battle with Kary, Omega tells Xero to keep his knife close, in case the fight becomes a losing one. At the end of part 3, Kary finds herself at the mercy of the XV-infected Omega; rather than allow her foe to slay her, she stabs herself with a Longinus Knife and self-destructs. Comparison between Loner and Longinus KnivesCategory:Melee Weapons The main difference in these otherwise very similar weapons is the shape and size of the blade. Loners possess shorter blades compared to the Longinus Knives, and do not have a toothed edge on the back side of the blade. On the other hand, Longinus Knives are larger and have the aforementioned toothed edge, as well as a few small gaps in the blade. Whether the Loner was a prototype of the Longinus Knives or vice-versa is unknown. Aside the shape of the blade, the functionality and capabilities of both knives are virtually the same. Trivia *The name Longinus Knife may be a reference to the Progressive Knife and Longinus Spear of the 1995 anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Weapons Category:Omega's Weapons Category:Xero's weapons Category:Askad's weapons Category:Kareleinne-08's weapons